


Flower princess

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Derek was sitting in the grass, wearing only a pair of dark blue shorts, and he was practically covered in flowers. He had flowers in his beard, a couple in his hair, and best of all, he had flowers in his chest hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Braids & Pretty Bows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849809) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> So, I read Mikkimouse's fic Braids & Pretty Bows (absolutely lovely!!) and when I was done all I could think of was Derek with flowers in his chest hair, and this accidentally happened.
> 
> For now this is a one shot, but it could be added to a huge project I am slowly working on, but tbh I don't know if I'll ever post that, so one shot it is. =D
> 
> Huge thank you to [Rieraclaelin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/) for looking this over for me and telling me the kid is okay, ilu ♥
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I own them. Hands off.
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit. Aug 21, 2018**  
>  Minor punctuation issues fixed.

“Papa!” Sam called, his voice excited and urgent, and Stiles hurried a little on his way back out. 

“What is it, Sammy?” he asked just as he walked out their back door. 

“Look at daddy, he’s beautiful!” Sam said, pride practically radiating off him when he came into view where he was standing next to Derek. Derek was sitting in the grass, wearing only a pair of dark blue shorts, and he was practically covered in flowers. He had flowers in his beard, a couple in his hair, and best of all, he had flowers in his chest hair. At almost 40, Derek’s chest hair was thicker than ever and had quite a few sprinkles of grey in it, grey that had started in his beard and slowly spread to his chest. He had a few grey strands in his hair too, but it was still mostly black. He smiled up at Stiles, who felt his heart swell at the sight, as it still did almost every time he saw Derek like this; happy and relaxed, spending time with his family. Derek’s eyes flicked down to Stiles’ chest and he lifted an eyebrow as he looked back up. Stiles just smiled bigger before turning back to Sam. 

“He’s very beautiful. Did you do this?”

Sam beamed at him and nodded as he started talking. 

“I made him pretty, like a princess.” He gestured wildly as he spoke, something Derek liked to point out he had learned from Stiles, and he accidentally brushed his hand against Derek’s hair, causing one of the flowers to fall off. “Oh, sorry,” he said and picked it up. He brushed his little fingers through Derek’s hair, as if he was apologizing to it, and then he turned to Stiles, still holding the flower. “Can we make a flower crown?”

“Of course we can,” he said. “Do we have enough flowers for it?”

Sam beamed and looked around their garden. Derek liked gardening, the nerd (“Says the comic book collector with a PhD in mythology,” was Derek’s standard response for that, and, well, he might have a point), and they had lots of flowers, but Sam hesitated and looked at Derek. 

“Daddy?” he asked. 

“Yes, baby boy?” Derek said and Sam frowned at the nickname, he wasn’t a _baby_ anymore, but it was a badly kept secret that he loved it, so Derek kept using it despite the frowns he got. 

“Can I use the pink daisies for your flower crown? They’ll match the lawn daisies.”

“Yes you can. Be mindful of the thorns on the roses next to them though.”

Sam heaved a huge sigh at that. 

“I know daddy,” he said and Stiles had to bite his lip not to laugh. 

“Go get the flowers and I’ll help you make a crown for daddy,” he said and Sam cheered and rushed off. 

Stiles sat down next to Derek and watched Sam carefully pick the flowers just as Derek had taught him for a while before turning to his husband.

“My beautiful princess,” he said and kissed his temple, mindful not to ruin the flower beard. “Even the chest hair?”

“Yeah, he found a broken tulip and thought I should have it in my hair, and then it escalated.” He shrugged, seemingly unconcerned with being covered in flowers. “Not sure how it makes me a princess though, but I do think the crown will help with that, princesses wears flower crowns, right?”

Stiles grinned at him and carefully pressed a dry kiss to his lips before carding his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

“I believe they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
